


post-

by lilapollomoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Trans Alex, its briefly mentioned, just so u know alex is Never going to be cis in any of my fics, mentions of restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilapollomoved/pseuds/lilapollomoved
Summary: Passion is nice, but it's what comes after that Alexander really loves.





	

To say that Alexander Hamilton wasn’t a bottom to end all bottoms would be a lie. It would also be a lie to say he’d submit to anybody but Thomas Jefferson. Other than his closest friends, there’s nobody he trusted as implicitly as his boyfriend, both within and outside their sexual interactions.

But it’s not the sexual goings-on that make Alexander love his boyfriend, no. While Thomas has proven to him time and time again that he _will stop_ if Alexander even shows the slightest hint of not wanting whatever Thomas is giving and the two have built up a trust that exceeds just sex, that wasn’t what caused Alexander to fall for him so hard.

“Alexander,” he hears through his foggy mind. It takes a few more repetitions of his name until he’s able to focus on the source.

“Thomas,” he replies, voice hoarse and thick with exhaustion. Thomas smiles at the response and leans over Alexander to undo the ties holding the smaller man to the headboard. He kisses the angry red marks on his boyfriend’s wrists, eyes closed in something akin to reverence.

Now that Alexander is fully in control of his mind again, he can feel every part of his body. He’s covered in sweat and come and his own drying tears and there’s a matching throb in his hips and on his wrists. Thomas helps Alexander sit up and shares a wince when Alexander puts pressure on his abused hips. Alexander doesn’t say anything else, just sends Thomas a small smile to say he’s ok.

Thomas leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Alexander’s forehead as a silent promise before turning around and heading for the adjoined bathroom. Alexander watches him disappear into the bathroom, hears water running and the sound of the linen closet closing. In a minute Thomas is back with a small tub of warm water and a pile of washcloths. In the crook of his elbow is a water bottle from a 24-pack they keep in the corner of their bedroom.

Thomas carefully drops the water bottle next to Alexander and sits on the opposite side of him with the tub and washcloths. After dipping a washcloth into the tub and wringing it out, he begins to gently wipe away the night from Alexander’s stomach. The warm sweeps of cloth on his stomach make Alexander stifle a giggle- he can’t deny that it tickles a bit. Thomas smiles at Alexander like he’s the sun incarnate and leans over to press another kiss to his nose.

The next few minutes are spent in silence, Thomas gently cleaning off Alexander and the latter gulping down the contents of the water bottle faster than a man in the desert. Once Alexander’s all clean and the tub and dirty cloths are set aside, Thomas grabs two shirts, some underwear, and a pair of flannel pants and tosses them Alexander’s way. He scrambles to put one of the shirts on because he’s starting to feel just a little bit uncomfortable with no shirt and no binder. As he’s finishing up pulling on his sleep pants, Thomas joins him in dressing. 

The two of them crawl into bed, fitting together right in the middle. Thomas leaves butterfly kisses in the wake of the multitude of red marks and forming bruises he’d given Alexander not twenty minutes prior. Thomas treats him like he’s made of glass, like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever laid eyes on. His hands rest loosely on his boyfriend’s waist, Alexander’s left tangled in his hair and his right laid on Thomas’s chest. 

For what seems like hours, Thomas kisses all the bruises better, whispers that he didn’t mean anything he said to Alexander, tells him he loves him and how much he means to Thomas. These are the moments Alexander lives for- post-coital affection with more meaning than their sexual expeditions will ever hold. Because, yes, while both of them surely enjoy the things they can achieve with enough flexibility, it’s the aftermath that they enjoy more. 

This, Alexander thinks, is why he fell for Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> watch as i procrastinate More with updating the christmas fic even though its 4 days after the fact  
> ill finish it eventually i Promise  
> anyway thank u for reading !! this is un-beta'd and written at 2 am so theres probably definitely mistakes hmu in the comments if u see anything that doesn't make sense or spelling errors etc


End file.
